Draco and Ginny's First Christmas
by dwellingindreams
Summary: Ginny loves Christmas. Draco doesn't. How will they celebrate their first Christmas together?


_This is my first-ever fanfic. Written for PlutoniumBunny for the 2016 Secret Santa Exchange. Prompt: pepper, glass, yellow_

* * *

Draco had never cared for Christmas. Sure, he liked receiving presents; but he was used to getting whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, not just one day a year. Growing up a Malfoy, Christmas meant stuffy parties, itchy dress robes, and the pressure to impress his parents' friends. The house elves decorated the Manor and served a large Christmas meal; but otherwise it was business as usual.

Ginny loved Christmas. When she was a child, she understood that her family's money was spread thin. They didn't often get new things or spend frivolously. But Christmas always meant heartfelt gifts and a warm Weasley jumper. It meant dozens of varieties of homemade cookies and candies, and Christmas music playing on the wireless. Now that she was an adult, it meant that her brothers and their wives and children would all be together to celebrate.

This was Draco and Ginny's first Christmas as husband and wife. He was initially overwhelmed by her enthusiasm for the season, and she was disappointed by his lack of interest. In the end, though, Ginny won over her reluctant husband with her contagious Christmas spirit.

Decorating the tree required compromise. Draco preferred decorations that were elegant and expensive, while Ginny treasured a lifetime of colorful, handmade decorations. She pouted more than a little when Draco absolutely refused to fill their home with paper chains, tiny crocheted mittens and snowflakes, and popcorn-and-cranberry ropes. She insisted that if he didn't let her choose _some_ of the decorations, there would be no mistletoe either. And no mistletoe meant no kisses. He wasn't entirely sure she meant to follow through on her threat, but that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. In the end, they agreed to use Ginny's decorations, but Draco was given veto power regarding which ones actually made it to the tree. He allowed tiny felted reindeer and frosted pine cones. He dismissed a chili pepper wearing a sombrero and a yellow sequined sunflower – both souvenirs from Luna Lovegood's many travels. Once the ornaments were hung, Draco added some everlasting icicles and charmed the tips of the branches to twinkle different colors. Ginny brought out the ugliest tree topper Draco had ever seen. The hideous gold figurine resembled a garden gnome wearing a tutu and angel wings. Draco thought it was appalling, and he would have banished it with the rest of the ugly ornaments, but apparently it held some sentimental value for his wife. Seeing her smile every time she looked at the awful thing was enough to keep him quiet.

Next, Ginny turned her attention to arranging an army of Nutcrackers on the mantle. While she was distracted, Draco charmed a ball of mistletoe to hover over her head, following her wherever she went. Ginny complained halfheartedly between giggles that she would never finish getting ready for Christmas if they stopped to kiss every time she took a step; but eventually she gave in, and allowed the mistletoe (and her happy husband) to follow her to the bedroom.

Ginny devoted the following days to baking Christmas cookies. Draco had no interest in helping. He was happy to sit in the kitchen, sipping at a glass of wine, while she worked magic with flour and sugar all around him. Draco named himself Official Taste Tester, and more than once had his hand smacked playfully for stealing cookies from the cooling rack.

Ginny loved Christmas music. Through all of December, as she decked the halls and baked more sugary confections than they could possibly eat, Christmas carols played in the background. And though Draco found the music tiresome and repetitive, he couldn't complain about watching his beautiful wife dance merrily around the house while she hummed the tunes.

A week before Christmas, they braved the crowds in Diagon Alley and Muggle London to choose the perfect presents for friends, parents, brothers, sisters-in-law, and many nieces and nephews. Ginny made Draco promise that he would only get her one gift, as he had a tendency towards extravagance. She doubted he would keep his promise. It began to snow as they strolled through the city; and Draco watched with amusement as Ginny stopped to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Christmas Eve found the couple in a crowded Burrow. Draco was having flashbacks to the stuffy holiday parties of his childhood, except instead of everyone being on their best behavior, they were on their worst. He was on his way outside for a bit of fresh air when he caught sight of his wife. She was surrounded by red-headed nieces and nephews who were enthralled by her wild gestures and expressions which were apparently part of some dramatic storytelling. She caught his eye briefly, and winked, then continued with her performance. Later she caught him under the mistletoe, and they kissed until her brothers started making gagging noises behind them.

On Christmas Day, after they exchanged gifts (He did buy her way more than one gift!), Draco and Ginny cuddled on the couch by the Christmas tree. She was wearing an emerald green sweater with a large G on the front, and Draco had a soft grey one with an elegant D. They sipped hot cocoa with marshmallows, and Ginny snuggled into his side. Draco still didn't care for Christmas; but he realized that he enjoyed celebrating Christmas with the woman he loved.


End file.
